


Never Meant To Start A War

by colourhopeyellow



Series: Bits and Pieces [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fae Princes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourhopeyellow/pseuds/colourhopeyellow
Summary: Kihyun clears his throat, “Kihyun, tell your warrior that whatever he is thinking when he looks at Jungkook to forget about it. He is too valuable to get mixed up in any trouble. - Yoongi”In which Kihyun's flirting game is weak and Changkyun needs a vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and was written in about an hour because who doesn't want some Fae Prince! Yoongi and Kihyun.

Changkyun hates meetings. He especially hates meetings when the neighbouring kingdoms are included because it means he has to spend a lot of time standing beside Kihyun’s throne in his very best armour, which is fucking heavy thanks, listening to a bunch of old King’s drone on about complete and utter rubbish while the Princes who actually have an idea what the kingdoms really need are ignored. Unfortunately fae royalty really love their traditions and one of those is that the out of touch old dudes make the decisions.

Of course there are some perks because there has to be some perks to being the warrior trusted to protect the Prince, to being the guy who is willing to die for the Fae Prince and one of those is getting to see Kihyun’s completely abysmal attempts to flirt with Yoongi. Kihyun tries every time to get Yoongi’s attention and every time it is a complete and utter failure. Yoongi usually ends up giving Kihyun a blank stare while his warrior, Jungkook tries not to laugh but Kihyun is persistent. Kihyun is convinced he can wear Yoongi down if he tries hard enough. Changkyun lets him go because at least if Kihyun is occupied with flirting he’s less likely to start a war with one of the neighbouring Kingdoms. Again.

Changkyun lets his mind wander, catching the eye of Jungkook and letting his mouth quirk up into a smile. Jungkook returns it, nodding his head discreetly and Changkyun nods back and then looks away when he see Yoongi watching him with narrow eyes. Changkyun straightens and looks away and he might be a warrior but Yoongi is kinda terrifying.

The meeting drones on and then with a flurry of movement it comes to an end. Changkyun notices Yoongi writing something furiously and then slipping it to Kihyun before he is escorted from the hall by Jungkook. Kihyun doesn’t open the note, just puts it in his pocket and motions for Changkyun to follow him. They move quickly, dodging anyone who looks like they might want to talk to Kihyun and then slip into an empty hallway, the heavy oak doors shutting behind them.

“Thank fuck that’s over.” Kihyun says as they walk towards his sleeping quarters. “I swear I left my will to live on the floor back there.”

Changkyun snorts, “At least you didn’t have to stand the whole time in this get up. I’m sweating in places I didn’t even know I could sweat.”

“Hmm Jungkook didn’t seem to be bothered by it.” Kihyun says, pushing his bedroom door open and locking it behind them. “In fact he seemed quite cool and collected. Very attentive to Yoongi’s needs.” 

“If Jungkook is so great why don’t you steal him from Yoongi. Let him die for you, I’ll go on vacation.” Changkyun says tugging his armour off, dropping it onto his own bed in relief. It’s not his fault that he always forgets to check that Kihyun’s drink is full. He’s busy making sure no one is trying to like, assassinate him or whatever. “Speaking of, are you going to open the note he gave you?”

Kihyun nods, pulling it from his pocket and sitting up on the bed. He unfolds it carefully and Changkyun watches as he quickly reads the writing and then bursts out laughing. It’s a sweet sound, like bells but with an edge of disappointment. “Oh wow.”

“What?” Changkyun drops down beside him, scrunching his face in confusion. Yoongi doesn’t strike him as the funny type so he can only assume Kihyun has finally lost his mind. “What did he say?”

Kihyun clears his throat, “Kihyun, tell your warrior that whatever he is thinking when he looks at Jungkook to forget about it. He is too valuable to get mixed up in any trouble. - Yoongi”

Changkyun blinks and then punches Kihyun in the arm, “Hey quit laughing. It’s not funny.”

“It’s hilarious.” Kihyun grins, “He thinks you’re going to lead his warrior astray.”

“Why does everyone think that I’m some sort of magnet for trouble?” Changkyun huffed, glaring at the piece of notepaper like it’s personally offended him not just been the bearer of Yoongi’s bullshit message.

“Well. There was the thing with Jooheon at the Summer Solstice.” Kihyun says. “Then there was the time with Taehyung at the Winter’s Eve party. Oh! And what about the time with--”

Changkyun flops back on the bed, “Right, so I have a little bit of fun and suddenly I’m a terrible influence, meanwhile you almost start a _war_ every time you try and flirt with Yoongi. Way to pick on the little guy.”

“Aww” Kihyun pinches his cheeks and then skips out of arm's reach before Changkyun can hit him. “And I’ve never actually started a war trying to flirt. I’m not that bad.”

Changkyun considers chasing after him but the bed is comfortable and Changkyun honestly can’t be bothered moving. “If you say so.”

 

“I do.” Kihyun grins and throws a pillow at him. “Now be quiet, I have to plan what I’m wearing to Minhyuk’s party.”

“Yes your highness.” Changkyun mutters before burying his face into the pillow and closing his eyes. At least the only person he has to worry about attempting to assassinate Kihyun in his own bedroom is Changkyun himself and honestly, he just doesn't have enough motivation for that.

\--

Minhyuk’s party is in fall swing when Changkyun happens upon Jungkook looking bored and like he’d rather be anywhere else. Maybe wrestling dragon’s or fighting trolls or whatever it is that Jungkook does for fun. Changkyun has heard rumours.

“So apparently I’m not allowed to talk to you.” Changkyun says, sidling up to Jungkook and handing him a cup of punch. “Apparently you are purer than driven snow and your prince is scared I’m going to corrupt you.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes, “He just thinks you’ll get me in even more trouble than I can get myself in but I doubt you have that much skill.”

“Is that a dare?” Changkyun says. “Because I assure you, I am quite good at causing trouble.”

“So I’ve heard.” Jungkook says with a smile. “I’m close to Taehyung and he told me about Winter’s Eve. Is it true you--”

“It’s true and we don’t speak of it, not when you don’t know who is listening.” Changkyun leans in a bit closer. Jungkook is tall and built and Changkyun wonders if he can talk Jungkook into helping him move all of the furniture in Minhyuk’s warrior Hyunwoo’s room before the end of the party.

Jungkook rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment, his eyes trained on something across the room. Changkyun follows his line of sight to where Yoongi and Kihyun are speaking. 

“Your Prince Kihyun is really into Prince Yoongi huh?” Jungkook says, tilting his head slightly like he is reading their lips. He very well might be, Changkyun has heard of warriors being able to do that before.

“Well, not to talk out of turn but yeah, just a bit.” Changkyun says. “Pretty sure your Prince is ready to fire him out of a cannon.”

“We don’t have cannons in our Kingdom.”Jungkook says absently. “We harness the weather to protect ourselves. Besides Yoongi--sorry Prince Yoongi thinks that your Prince is cute.”

Changkyun sighs because really? This kid. “I was joking...wait, really?”

“Mmhm. He likes his hair.” Jungkook says, focused intently on Yoongi and Kihyun. Changkyun rests his head against the pillar beside him and watches Yoongi and Kihyun interact. They’re interrupted from their conversation when one of the nearby rose bushes shiver beside them and a curtain of rose petals fall over the two. Changkyun watches in mortification when Kihyun proceeds to catch a handful of petals and throw them in Yoongi’s face.

“Did he just--” Jungkook says voice laced with delight.

“He did.” Changkyun pushes away from the wall and heads towards the two just in case he has to be close enough to protect Kihyun from Yoongi’s wrath. Jungkook follows behind him and then Yoongi, who until that very moment had been standing stock still with a complete look of confusion on his face, seems to snap out of it and pick a handful of petals up and throw them back in Kihyun’s face. Another party guest sees and does the same to another guest and before Changkyun knows it the entire room has broken out in a rose petal throwing war with Kihyun and Yoongi in the centre of that chaos.

\--

The gardens are quiet compared to the chaos of the party that is still raging inside. Changkyun walks alongside Kihyun, who is holding hands with Yoongi, Jungkook flanking Yoongi’s other side. They’ve been walking along the path headed deeper into the gardens when Yoongi abruptly stops and turns to Jungkook. “Jungkookie, why don’t you and your friend go and get a drink while the Prince and I explore the gardens alone.”

Jungkook bows his head and motions for Changkyun to follow but Changkyun only does so after Kihyun gives him a go ahead smile and wiggles his eyebrows. Changkyun scrunches his nose and then turns to follow after Jungkook.

“They’re totally going to be insufferably gross, you know that right?” Jungkook says. “I guess we’re allowed to be friends now though, so that’s something.”

Changkyun grins, “Yeah it is. So hey, how do you feel about break and enter for the purpose of completely removing the furniture in an act of petty revenge?”

“Sounds like something Prince Yoongi would frown upon.” Jungkook says. “I’m in.”

“You know, I can already tell this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Changkyun says, and tugs Jungkook back towards the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://tothestart.tumblr.com)


End file.
